The long term aim of the work is developing technology for assessing and managing oxidative stress in neurodegenerative disorders. The Phase I aims are: defining urine plasma levels of twelve proposed purine, hydroxyl, and nitrohydroxy markers in a spectrum of neurodegenerative diseases; evaluating challenge tests for over production and under production of reactive oxygen species; investigating simplified sample acquisition analysis protocols for clinical laboratory markets; and applying new electrochemical technology for monitoring oxidative capacity. Methodology for existing Coulometric Electrode Array Systems (CEAS) with new adjunct technology for contaminant suppression and reactive species stabilization allows simultaneous resolution of twelve currently proposed oxidative stress markers from about 600 other oxidizable species. Unique properties of treated porous graphites allow the potential simplification of sample acquisition and assay and an integrated sampler sensor disposable derived from blood lead analysis technology will be used to measure total oxidative capacity. The works technical and commercial significance lies in demonstrating basic technological improvements in chromatographic methodology for the research market; broadening the applications of integrated sampler/sensor technology for on site monitoring and a new disposable kit and assay for the clinical laboratory market. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Oxidative stress markers are an emerging market area which the proposed work addresses through the development of specific marker test protocols and kits for CEAS instrumentation in the clinical laboratory market, and the development of a disposable on-site measurement technology for total oxidative capacity.